Nunca estaré sola
by Soul Jimnez
Summary: Gaara le ha extendido una mano durante mucho tiempo pero Hinata no quiere sólo una mano, el tiempo pasa sin que nada suceda, ¿alguna vez Gaara la vera de la forma que ella quiere?


**NUNCA ESTARÉ SOLA**

La escuela me daba pereza pero él insistía en que yo asistiera así que por eso iba a clases, realmente no ponía atención a lo que dijeran los profesores y mis calificaciones apenas se sostenían en el promedio, más bien pasaba mis horas de clase divagando mientras veía por la ventana, cuando era pequeña mis padres salían a cenar con regularidad por lo que contrataban niñeras para mi, pero cuando nos mudamos solo había una, ahora que lo pienso la situación era muy conveniente, una chica de unos 14 que vivía en la casa de junto, chica responsable, amable y lo que más agradaba a mis padres siempre estaba disponible, al menos así fue por un par de años, la situación comenzó a cambiar a partir de que en vez de venir ella a mi casa, mis padres pasaban a la suya por mi pues ella había entrado a una escuela de elite y se sentía más cómoda estudiando en su casa, desde ese momento yo pasaba las noches dibujando mientras ella hacia sus deberes, pero un día al entrar a su casa un niño mayor de mirada fría perdía el tiempo viendo la tv, si ella ya no jugaba conmigo como antes tal vez ese niño lo haría, pero no fue así; por semanas intente convencerle de jugar conmigo pero eso nunca paso, en cambio él recostaba mi cabeza en sus piernas y acariciaba mi cabello hasta que yo me quedaba dormida, así paso el tiempo hasta que mi madre murió en un accidente junto con mis tíos, mi primo genio se mudo con nosotros, al principio mi padre me comparaba con él hasta que cumplí 10, fue entonces que Neji ingreso a la universidad a temprana edad dejándome a mi solo como un gasto más de mi padre que se jactaba de tener un sobrino tan brillante. Con el tiempo mi padre poco a poco se sumergía más en su trabajo, yo deje de llamar a la niñera, me las ingenie para convencer a mi padre de que ella aún me cuidaba las noches que el llegaba tarde así que antes de irse en la mañana dejaba un sobre con la paga en la mesa, con ese dinero me compraba lo que quería e incluso llegue a guardar gran parte de lo que dejaba y con eso quise irme de casa en varias ocasiones pero en todos mis intentos terminaba topándome con el chico peli rojo que de niño me dormía en sus piernas y de una forma u otra siempre terminaba en la casa de mi antigua niñera con la variación de dormir con él en su cama, en contadas ocasiones se colaba a mi cuarto solo para dormir juntos.

Entre por la ventana como ya era costumbre, bien pude haber entrado por la puerta sin que sus hermanos me hicieran preguntas o me negaran la entrada, pero entrar de una forma no convencional le daba un toque muy distinto a solo entrar de forma normal. Me subí a la cama a esperarle, ya casi era hora de que llegara, era de noche se supone que deba sentirme cansada, pero en este momento tengo demasiadas ansias por dormir con él como lo hemos hecho por años; tal vez el que una chica espere en al cuarto de un chico por el chico no suene muy propio de una dama o de una Hyuga como era el caso, pero mi padre solo se preocupaba por su trabajo y mi primo el niño genio ante él yo era un cero a la izquierda, puede que eso le afecte a muchas personas pero no a mi, mi familia me tiene sin cuidado, lo que hagan o dejen de hacer no era mi asunto, solo me importaba el dueño de esta habitación. La puerta se abrió, al fin había llegado.

Echo una mirada rápida a donde yo estaba y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para quedar en bóxer, entraba el verano la estación donde él solo duerme con esa prenda como pijama, la peor temporada donde por meses limitamos nuestra cercanía en la cama para no asfixiarnos en las calurosas noches, odiaba el verano por esa simple razón. Él apago la luz de la habitación, abrí las cobijas y me adentre en ellas dejando un espacio para que él entrara también.

-Ven aquí- dijo cuando por fin se recostó en la cama, sonreí, mi mano derecha la pase por su cuello, recosté mi cabeza sobre pecho y él me atrajo más a él rodeándome con su brazo por mis hombros –Buenas noches Hinata- para después besar mi coronilla.

-Buenas noches Gaara.

Cuando entre en la pubertad hubo algunos cambios más, en ocasiones Gaara llegaba más tarde y volvía con un aroma diferente mezclado al suyo cada día, era confuso al principio pero con el tiempo entendí que Gaara tenía sexo antes de llegar a casa, no le tome mucho interés, pero mi cuerpo crecía y no era la única que lo notaba, mi mayor complejo era mis pechos , mis compañeros de la escuela hablaban de ellos incluso el hermano de Gaara hacia comentarios como "el tiempo esta haciendo un buen trabajo con ese par" esos argumentos eran molestos y me hacían sentir incomoda Gaara lo noto "los pechos grandes atrae la mirada de los chicos" había dicho cuando me regalo una sudadera que me quedaba algo grande, eso no resolvía que los demás dijeran cosas de mi pero me daba más seguridad; sin embargo algo comenzaba a molestarme, no disfrutaba de las miradas que me lanzaban los chicos de mi clase como si fuera un bocadillo, pero si muchos me veían ¿por qué Gaara no lo hacia? Incluso Kankuro llegaba a acercarse demasiado a mi y a Gaara eso le molestaba y le exigía que dejara de hostigarme, él me cuidaba, siempre lo había hecho, pero no me veía como a las demás chicas, su mirada era la única que quería que fuera lasciva conmigo.

Me senté en la cama mientras tallaba mis ojos para despejar el sueño de mí.

-Buenos días- su profunda voz de tono sereno me hicieron voltear a verlo, Gaara estaba terminando de alistarse para ir a trabajar.

-…- iba a hablar pero un bostezo me detuvo en el intento, Gaara se sentó en la cama para ponerse sus zapatos.

-Deberías comprar un pijama para el calor.

-También podría dormir en ropa interior- su mirada ante mi comentario se sintió como una reprimenda, yo baje la cabeza, término de anudarse los zapatos y se levanto.

-Toma- me extendió algunos billetes pero no los tome –se te debe de estar acabando lo que tienes guardado.

-Aun deja los sobres sobre la mesa- en sus ojos vi un destello de incredulidad, yo solo levante los hombros.

-Bueno, esto es de mi parte, compra el pijama- tome el dinero de su mano –y no olvides ir a clases- beso mi frente y salió de su habitación.

Suspire y me recosté de nuevo en la cama, realmente dormir en ropa interior seria más fresco que un pijama pero cuando hacia desde tipo de insinuaciones no le daba gracia, ni tentación, eso ultimo dolía. No me gustaba ver a Gaara molesto a causa mía, él era la única persona que tenía para no estar sola pero me era imposible no anhelar el tener su atención.

A mis 16 años Neji se había mudado de casa así que mi padre ya no tenía con quien distraerse, de quien sentirse orgulloso, eso dejo que me notara en su vida y los problemas solo se acrecentaban hasta que se arto de mi y me echo de casa, en realidad eso no me importo solo quería la aprobación de Gaara la única persona a la que quiero. Viví con él y sus hermanos por un tiempo, pero Kankuro no dejaba di intentar mirar más de lo debido pero Gaara siempre me cuidaba, no paso mucho tiempo para mudarnos, estando a solas en un departamento me daba más valor para intentar seducirlo sin embargo él no parecía inmutarse, en una ocasión compre ropa más pequeña pero no solo no le provoco nada, si no, que llego al día siguiente con el mismo modelo pero de mi talla; Gaara dejo de llegar oliendo a otras personas y eso me calmaba un poco pero era difícil ver que otras chicas lo notaban, me sentía celosa a pesar de que él no hacia nada por llamar la atención y tampoco miraba a nadie, eso era tan frustrante porque aunque no tuviera sexo con otras tampoco lo tenía conmigo, que empecé a tocarme pensando en él, me sentía tan deseosa de él, anhelando por que un día el me vea, pero también lo quiero, Gaara no es una persona sociable y en ocasiones le daba miedo a las personas, ese encanto misterioso es el hacia que las chicas voltearan a verlo, pero solo yo sabia que había mucho más de eso en él.

Cuando llegue a casa comenzaba a oscurecer, esta noche haría un intento más, me cambie la ropa por la pijama nueva y de inmediato note que el escote del pijama dejaba lucir mis pechos, no era un escote escandaloso simplemente mi talla era grande, el pequeño short del pijama dejaba más de la mitad de la piel mis muslos descubierta; si esta noche no pasaba nada como todas las demás, el que no me recriminara por el pijama ya seria una victoria. Me subí a la cama a esperarlo, pero los minutos pasaban y él no llegaba, trate de calmarme siempre que hago un intento me pongo impaciente, respire profundo y su varonil aroma inundo mi nariz, seguí el aroma y estampe la cara en su almohada, cerré los ojos, me recosté en la cama y mis manos comenzaron a actuaron solas, con una mano sostenía la almohada cerca para aspirar su aroma impregnado en ella y la otra acariciaba bajaba a la zona entre mis piernas.

-Gaara- me salía su nombre en susurros, me humedecía entre mis piernas y el trabajo de mi mano sobre la tela ya no era suficiente, eleve mis caderas y sumergí mi mano dentro de mis pantis y la moví hasta que sentí ese jalón en mi columna que me hizo llevar mi cabeza atrás.

-¿Terminaste?- su voz, voltee en la dirección en que la había escuchado, me costaba enfocarlo bien por lo agitada que me encontraba, pero, Gaara estaba con los brazos cruzados recargado en la pared mirándome, solo pude asentir.

-Si vas a hacer esas cosas, primero debes asegurarte que nadie pueda verte hacerlo- estaba avergonzada de que él me viera haciendo… bueno… eso.

Se desvistió como todos los días, me gustaba verlo quitarse la ropa, mordí mi labio inferior, mi imaginación me había lanzado a pensamientos que aumentaban mi calor corporal.

-Hinata- dijo –estas roja ¿te sientes bien?- se acerco y puso una mano en mi frente.

-S-si, so-solo…- escondí mi rostro en la colcha, él suspiro con cansancio podía leerme como libro abierto. Se sentó en la cama recargándose en la cabecera, pasó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Ven aquí- palmeo sus piernas, yo obedecí sentándome sobre él quedando frente a frente, tenia un sonrojo por que él me descubriera masturbándome y comiéndomelo con la mirada mientras se desvestía –Hinata, no soy suave- beso mi mejilla –tampoco puedo ser gentil- sus labios fueron a mi cuello –y podría lastimarte- mordió mi cuello, la fuerza de la mordida hacia que me doliera pero el calor en mi cuerpo quería salir por cada poro de mi cuerpo y solo deseaba sentir más –¿aún así quieres que te haga mía?

-Solo quiero ser tuya Gaara- sentía que me faltaba el aliento de ver el brillo en sus ojos tras decirlo.

Gaara me empujo para quedar sobre mi, sus manos bajaron a mis piernas mientras devoraba mis labios, metió su lengua y rosar con ella me sentía volar, sentí el short del pijama deslizarse por mis piernas, sus labios bajaron en besos ansiosos al escote y mordió la piel de mis pechos.

-Gaara- suspiraba su nombre, la voz casi no me salía, sentía que me faltaba el aire, apenas comenzábamos y ya me sentía tocar el cielo, él era muy intenso.

Me saco con brusquedad la parte de arriba y se dirigió a morder mis pezones, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás me encantaba su falta de delicadeza, sus manos no me acariciaban, sus dedos buscaban enterrarse en mi piel, esto era mil veces mejor que mis fantasías.

-¿Qué sientes por mi Hinata?- apenas entendí su pregunta me sentía en un éxtasis infinito.

-Y-yo te quiero- Gaara se quito su bóxer y ya no podía ver nada más que su excitado pene, se recostó sobre mí nuevamente y pude sentirlo.

-Llevo años amándote- subió mi pierna hasta su hombro -te haré amarme, aún si es por la fuerza- perdí los sentidos cuando me penetro, dolía, seguía algo húmeda por masturbarme pero aún así dolía mucho sin embargo eso no detuvo a Gaara de entrar y salir con rapidez, una de sus manos me sostenía la pierna en su hombro y la otra apretaba mi ceno con fuerza –eres mi Hinata.

Su tacto, la forma ruda en que me penetraba me hacia gemir solo para él, era suya, siempre lo había sido pero ahora era yo la que lo tenia completo conmigo, la oleada de placer me atravesó y Gaara salió de mi, me volteo, nalgueo mi trasero y me penetro de nueva cuenta, el dolor seguía ahí pero me gustaba sentirlo, me abrazo por la cintura y el vaivén de su erección en mi interior era más veloz, era delicioso estar así con él, sus labios vagaban desesperados por mi espalda, llegue a mi orgasmo de nueva cuenta, Gaara seguía entrando en mi hasta que se derramo en mi vagina acompañado de un gruñido de su parte. Mientras salía me nalgueo de nuevo, yo gemí con fuerza, me sentía agotada y satisfecha.

-Sube- la voz de Gaara me obligo a moverme de mi posición quería complacerlo siempre, me recosté sobre él, mis pechos se aplastaron en su pecho desnudo, mis piernas estaban a lado de las de él, mis fuerzas desaparecieron y solo disfrute de su aroma varonil sudoroso.

-¿Solo conmigo?- Gaara acariciaba mi cabello mientras lo movía a otro lado para que no me estorbara en la cara.

-Tú eres mía y yo soy todo tuyo; eres perfecta Hinata- su tono sonaba feliz, si yo lo satisfacía era suficiente para mi -buenas noches Hinata- beso mi coronilla.

Mis ojos se cerraron solos, lo escuchaba calmar su respiración, la única persona que quería estaba conmigo y eso era lo único que me importaba.


End file.
